Paralyzed
by BloodyEeveeInIce
Summary: Lightly based on the events of SA2. Sonadow! :D


**Shadow's POV**

I have been searching the Ark since our last encounter. An alarm was released over the intercoms throughout the Ark. He is here. The Faker.

I find myself near one of the air locked exits out of the Ark. Maybe I should just stay here and wait for him to come to me? I mean…he's going to have to find me eventually right? I barely know him but it seems as if I can tell just by the tone of his voice that he has an air of arrogance about him…and an ego to match.

I dare not let my guard down waiting for the faker to arrive. I stand, fists clenched, at the ready. Looking for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly a blue blur speeds past.

I wait a second, slightly stunned. He stops and returns to a place directly in front of me.

I dare not let him know that he surprised me. I can't let this façade go. Not in front of him.

Not now, not ever.

**Sonic's POV**

So, I've found him. Good. It's about time I settled things here. He's been slipping out of my grip nearly every time I've encountered him. Something always distracts me. Gets in the way.

Well, not this time. We're here, alone, with no distractions. I can finally fight him, and show him that _I'm _not the Faker here. Obviously. What is it with everyone thinking he's _anything _like me? Well, it doesn't matter. I don't care. What matters now is that I can finally finish this.

"So, Faker. Tell me. How would like to get your ass kicked? Quick and easy, so I can get my job here done and over with, or do you wanna do this the hard way?"

**Shadow's POV**

"Hmmph. As if you could best me in a fight, even on your greatest day." Crossing my arms, I stare at the cobalt colored hedgehog and grin. Issuing a challenge.

"Oh, really?" he chuckles. "We'll see about that!"

He lunges at me, fist outstretched. I must admit that I am a little surprised by his speed. But I have a surprise of my own.

Power.

I catch his fist, nearly engulfing it in mine. We catch each other's eyes for a moment.

"I grow weary of these pathetic psychological mind games." I throw the cyan hedgehog off to the side into a pile of crates, busting them into wood chips. "I refuse to feed your ego and let you think that you are even comparably a match for me. Eggman has led you along for far too long. I promise I won't make the same mistake. Let's end this." I growl, satisfied with my intimidation. I grin, revealing my fangs.

**Sonic's POV**

Angry, I immediately leap out of the pile of crate remains. I'm now above him, and he's staring up at me with a smirk. I'll knock it off his face. Curling up as fast as I can, I pinpoint where he is using my senses. Blasting towards him, I wait to feel the impact of my quills on his body…

But that's not what I feel. I feel quills dig into my back, and I bounce back a few feet. I stretch out my legs before making a bit of a crash landing. I skid back as my shoes make contact with the floor, and there's a loud screech as the rubber of my soles slides on the metal flooring. I stare at my counterpart with a bewilderment. How did he…?

I can't even finish my thoughts when I feel a sharp blow at the base of my chin. My voice cracks when I shout in pain, and I fall down on my back. My foe is now standing over me, with a malice grin. I feel like I'm paralyzed due to his attack, and I can only stare up at him.

**Shadow's POV**

"I see your ego is fading, Sonikku." I see a surprised look on his face and I can't help but chuckle. Power courses through my veins and I feel adrenaline urging me to hurt him further. But I'm caught off guard.

I see a flash of blue light and feel pain as I fly back, I land hard, but on my feet. I growl loudly and give no pause before I rush forward for another encounter.

I throw a punch, but its blocked. A kick ends the same way. Multiple failed punches and kicks later, I growl in anger.

"Gah! Give up! You are not going to win this fight!"

**Sonic's POV**

I Axe Kick him once, and he flies back a few feet. "Sure I'm not." I flash a grin, showing my teeth. "Says the one on the floor." I walk up towards him, and place my heel on his chest, digging it in enough so that he grunts a little. "Get up. I dare you."

**Shadow's POV**

I feel as if I've nearly been bested. But I still have one last trick up my sleeve.

Looking up at my opposition I see a sly smile and can't help but grin back. It seems that my first thoughts about him have been…reformed. I lay one hand on each side of his foot. He presses down harder.

"Give up yet?" He prods.

"No…" I grunt, "Do you?"

**Sonic's POV**

"No way!" I decree, looking down at him. Strangely, he has his hands on my foot. But something's…different about them. They have a strange red glow about them…

"…Faker…Wh-what're you doing…?"

"Death…to all who oppose me!" His hands grow a dark crimson color, "And you're no exception!" a black ball appears in his hands surrounded by the glowing red light. "Chaos… Blast!" The ball of darkness between his fingers explodes with a crimson shroud and a earsplitting explosion.

I feel heat, and pain, and I feel my back smashing through the ceiling. Have I flown back that quickly? He's so much faster than I thought…I fall down after a moment, and smash against the ground. I feel a warm liquid seep from my lips, and I see a small trickle of red on the floor in front of me. Blood.

I stare up at my attacker, and he stares back with anger burning in his eyes. I can't move. It appears that my fate is now in his hands…

**Shadow's POV**

I stare down at him…I should feel anger, and hatred for this…fake. But I can't help but feel that I have done wrong. A tingling in the pit of my stomach.

He looks up at me, expecting the worst. Blood dripping from his muzzle.

I grab his hand and help him to his feet. He staggers a bit, I grab around the shoulders in an embrace.

"I'm sorry…" I feel him shiver in pain and surprise. I look deeply into his emerald eyes, and lightly brush my lips against his. Easily as first, then he responds.

**Sonic's POV**

What…? What is he doing? I have to be dreaming here. The Faker…I mean…his name…Shadow! Shadow, who just sent me through the ceiling, just apologized, and is…kissing me? I don't understand this. I should push him away, tell him how much I hate him…but… I feel myself deepening the kiss, and wrapping my arms around his neck. Never mind what he's doing, what am _I _doing…? I feel like I want to accept his apology, or maybe I already have…

**Shadow's POV**

**As much as I don't want to, I break the kiss. I look into his eyes, they're stunning. He is surprised, but delirious. Before he can say another word, I decide to do him a favor. I take off in the opposite direction of the cannon…letting him win…it's the least I can do. I dare not look back, but I hear the rush of wind as he zooms down the hallway to accomplish his mission.**


End file.
